Magic is Real - On Hiatus
by DreamofChaos
Summary: AU. Issei Hyoudou is a normal human boy, but not any more thanks to a book that introduces him to the supernatural world. Kitsunes, Devils, Dragons, Gods, and Goddesses are all real and powerful compared to humans, and Issei is afraid. But this scared Human isn't gonna sit down and do nothing. Magician!Human!Strong!Smart!Issei [IssexHarem]. I don't own Highschool DxD.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any other media appearing in this fanfiction. I only own my Oc's and Plot Twists.**

 **Please read author's note at the end.**

 **Posted August 31, 2016**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

 **(Magic is Real)**

 _Hyoudou Residence_

Issei Hyoudou, a 13 year old boy with dark brown hair almost black hair and brown eyes. Was currently staring a book on his lap. He has bought it on a whim and is currently cursing himself for his stupidity.

The book itself was a pure black color and was worn and tattered. Most likely from years of use and abuse. The book gave off an eerie feeling, normally Issei would stay away from a book like this considering it wasn't anywhere near his interests in terms of subject. Like seriously the title was a joke anyway,

 _Solomon's Guide to Magic._

The book itself talked about magic being real and it had hundreds of different types of magic. It talked about different races of the supernatural. Kitsunes, Devils, Angels, Veela, Phoenixes, and Dragons, the book claimed they were all real. To think he wasted his allowance on this, and he couldn't return the damn book.

Seriously this book was a fucking joke, it even had a way for people to 'unlock' their magic. Well he was bored anyway might as well do it. The book said that you had to meditate and it even had a guide on meditating.

After reading the guide that explained how to meditate step-by-step. Issei laid down on his bed and closed eyes and slowed his breathing. For a few seconds all Issei saw was darkness pure black darkness. But then something happened that shocked Issei to the core. In the pure darkness a blue light is shining and it was gradually getting bigger and bigger until the black space was colored blue.

Opening his eyes, Issei gasped in shock. His vision was different, everything was completely blue. Looking around Issei noticed his parents downstairs and there figures were completely black with a red outline. He gasped in shock again, he was able to see through the walls. Holy shit he can see through walls and possibly clothes! Suddenly everything came rushing to Issei and his eyes widened in fear, he started hyperventilating. He had to grab the edge of his desk to keep himself from falling to the floor. Calming down his breathing and closing his eyes, Issei was back in the blue space. As if sensing his intentions the blue glow faded and shrunk back into that of a small blue flame. Opening his eyes again his vision returned to normal.

Smiling in absolute joy and amusement, Issei cheered loudly enough to worry his parents..

"Issei, are you okay honey?" His mom called from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm okay." Issei yelled back to his mom.

Issei quickly went back to celebrating before everything hit him. Magic was real, so that means all those dangerous monsters were real.

All those beings that hunt, eat, and kill humans. Succubi that feed on the sexual energy of humans. Demons that steal and eat the souls of humans. Dragons that eat humans for midnight snacks. Since he's human he had no real way of defending himself. Humans are just naturally weaker than all of these supernatural beings. All he has is a book that can help him learn how to combat the supernatural.

He needs to learn magic.

He needs to learn how to fight.

Wait…

Holy shit succubuses are real! Does that mean he has a chance to get laid by a sexy demon.

NO! He needs to focus and not think about getting laid by sexy demons and beautiful angels. Issei can imagine it now as those big tits bounced frantically as they ro-.

Fuck! This is not the time to be a pervert and think about getting laid, even if it's a beautiful angel.

…

...

Wait… does that mean the Biblical God is real!

Does that mean other Gods and Goddesses are real!

Those arrogant pricks that fucked with other's lives for their own amusement. Medea of Colchis was the perfect example of that fact. Forced to kill her brother and betray her father all thanks to the manipulation of the Greek Goddess of Love Aphrodite. Who forced Medea to blindly love Jason, a human hero who Aphrodite herself favored. Even after being by his side for years, Jason decided to marry someone else other than Medea, who saved his life numerous through the use of magic. He called her a witch and soon everyone she knew called her a witch. Medea was betrayed and controlled constantly through her life thanks to the Gods and this could very well happen to him. Even if the legend is actually a legend and never really happened which Issei is doubting, it was the perfect example of what could possibly happen to him.

And he has no way of defending himself.

With speed that surprised him he picked up the book and start reading. He needed to prepare and actually study seriously for once in his life.

In the back of his mind Issei was glad he decided not to buy that dirty magazine he was eyeing up earlier.

* * *

 **(Magic is Real)**

 _Hyoudou Residence_

 _Few Hours Later_

Issei rubbed his eyes which hurt from reading for so long. He then decided to test his theory and closed his eyes and called upon his magic again. He opened his eyes and saw his parents on the couch watching T.V. He closed his eyes again and forced his magic again.

What he just did is Element Sight a hybrid between Sensory and Eye Magic. From what he can understand from the book. Elemental Sight allows him to see the magic that is either in the air in the bodies of other people. Not only that but in all him to see the magic that was in the air within a 24 hour then uses the magic to create a layout of the world. He wasn't actually seeing his parents through the walls. What he was seeing was the information gathered from the magic in the air that gave him a layout of the house including the location of his parents. In theory if Issei is able to perfect the Elemental Sight he could actually see into the past and the future as far as 24 hours. Not only that but the Elemental Sight has a range of 200 meters meaning he could actually see a leaf falling to the ground through a building. (1).

 **(AN: Sorry about the AN but I need to tell you that Elemental Sight is from one of my favorite animes/manga/LN besides Highschool DxD and Naruto. If you want to know more about it the name of the anime will be in the Chapter Information. I would try to explain more about it but I almost fried my brain trying to understand and convert to the DxD magic system.)**

There is so much theory behind Elemental Sight that he almost fried his brain trying to understand it.

Ugh who knew magic was sooo complicated!

* * *

 **(Magic is Real)**

 _Hyoudou Residence_

 _Next Day_

Currently Issei is sitting on his bed in the lotus position. Even though it is extremely uncomfortable the book said it helped with meditation and it did! It became easier to clear his mind in this position.

Around Issei an occasional blue glow would appear before disappearing and appearing again. What Issei is currently doing is pulsing his magic to et his body accustomed to calling upon it. After reading a few more hours last night Issei decided to go on magical training trip… in his room.

Not really much of a trip.

A few hours later Issei stopped the exercise and opened his eyes which glowed slightly from his continued use of magic.

He picked up the book again and started flipping through pages looking for another exercise to help him control his magic. After meditating for hours Issei can safely say he has a good grasp of the exercise. A few minutes of searching bore fruit to the Circulation Exercise, basically the user circulates their magic through their body. Doing this helps the person increase their control over the magic inside of their bodies along with increasing a person's magical reserves.

Sitting down on his bed Issei focused on his magic and slowly moved it from his navel into his arm towards the tips of his fingers. Then he guided the magic back up his arm and into the other. Then into his legs and head. Issei continued the exercise for a few hours before decided to go to bed early and rest up, even though it is 6 p.m.

As he went to sleep Issei dreamt of getting laid and kicking ass magical-style.

* * *

 **(Magic is Real)**

 _Hyoudou Residence_

 _Next Day_

Issei is currently practising the Circulation Exercise to learn how to regulate his magical energy.

As this was happening Issei's mind wandered elsewhere.

If Issei was honest with himself, he is afraid. Solomon had said their were such big differences in power between the supernatural and normal humans. The difference was like comparing heaven and earth. A Low-Class Devil could easily kill Issei with a single punch, he shivered at the thought of what Gods could do. Even Solomon himself who was renown as the King of Magic was never able to stand up to Satan-Class Devils. The only reason Solomon was so feared beyond his skill in magic was because of his familiars the 72 Demons named after the Underworld 72 Pillars, they were known as Solomon's 72 Demons of Ars Goetia.

It clicked inside of Issei's mind something that could really help him.

What if he got a familiar.

Having a familiar gives multiple benefits to the magician and familiar itself. One of them is the ability to call the familiar to assist the magician in battle. There is Shared Perception which is a Sensory Magic that allows the familiars to share their senses with the magicians. Also both familiar and magician get a small boost in their magical reserves.

Also it should be easy to get a familiar, he can just pick up a normal animal and turn it into a familiar. Or he could try the Familiar Summoning Ritual which was pretty easy to do.

Maybe he should.

* * *

 **(Magic is Real)**

 _Abandoned Warehouse_

 _Few Weeks Later_

Inside of an abandoned warehouse within Kuoh Town is Issei who is drawing some runes. Issei got off of his knees and wiped bead of sweat from his forehead as he inspected his work.

On the floor of the warehouse is a small magic circle made of chalk. It isn't ordinary chalk but it is saturated with magic allowing it to be used for the ritual. It was a pain to make considering his small magical reserves but he was able to pull it off. Now he is going to summon a familiar through the use of the ritual that will hopefully benefit him greatly.

"Okay let's do this." Issei said to himself, nervous of what he might summon. There is the chance he can summon some hostile being that will kill him without hesitation. So Issei is basically gambling his life on the ritual.

He then placed his foot on top of one runes apart of the circle. He then pour his magical into his foot then to the rune which caused the whole circle to glow blue. Then there was a bright flash as the ritual finished. In Issei's opinion it was kind of anticlimactic, well let's get this over with.

"Oh noble being that I have summoned. Do you accept the terms of the contract and become my familiar? Will you stay beside me as a companion in my hardships?" Issei said the words to instigate the magical contract known as the Familiar Contract.

Suddenly a voice can from the light and to Issei's inner unknown delight feminine.

"I have seen the contract thee have set forth. Will you tell me the name of my master and your goals?" The voice said to Issei.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou and my goals…" Issei stopped suddenly not know what he truly wants in his life. If this question was asked of him two weeks ago he would have said to become Harem King without hesitation

But… ever since he discovered the supernatural world he had always thought about what he wanted to do with his life. Becoming Harem King was still important to him but something else was calling to him. Telling him he is destined for something greater. Something that will leave a mark on history for centuries, Issei will be the one to leave that.

"Does my master have no goals?" The voice intoned quietly.

"No I have goals. That is to survive in this supernatural world. I want to show the supernatural world that being human doesn't mean i'm weak. I want to topple the ones sitting on their lazy asses at the top. I want to do it with not only power but skill. I want to become the King of Magic but that's not my biggest ambition….. I want to become no-... I WILL become THE STRONGEST HUMAN!" Issei said his small speech becoming louder and more confident as he spoke his vow before yelling the last three words.

Issei could actually feel the light smirk at his words.

"So that's your ambition… interesting. I have decided you will be my master, I will help in your goal Issei Hyoudou. My name is Izumi and i'm an Uchiha, I accept the contract set forth by thee."

Thus started Issei's journey of the becoming the Strongest Human. He will face many hardships and obstacles but he will topple them all and achieve his ambition.

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **My new story 'Magic is Real' this idea has been stuck in my head for weeks and it wouldn't leave. It is a Human and Magician Issei something rarely seen on this site. Yes Issei plans to become the strongest human. Issei is still pervert but he might grow out of it thanks to his new hobby.**

 **Also Issei's familiar is not what you think it is.**

 **I know this chapter is short but it's only an introduction.**

 **This story is heavily inspired by 'The Magician' by tale master redux.**

 **This story is IsseixHarem and i'll try to make it unique.**

 **Issei's Harem confirmed**

Older Kunou

Asia

 **Also this story is more of a free time story it won't be my main focus, Uzumaki Legacy is. I just needed to get the idea out of my head.**

 _Chapter Information_

 **Elemental Sight** (1)- This is from the series Irregular at Magic Highschool. I enjoyed the anime and it has one of the most OP MC i've seen besides Saitama. But it's magic system is complicated, not to the level of Nasuverse but it is. It could really be boring but I was enamored with it.


	2. Familiar Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any other media appearing in this fanfiction. I only own my Oc's and Plot Twists.**

 **za worlda: Don't worry.**

 **Sasuke75249: I'm actually debating on putting Yasaka in the harem. I'm trying to figure out how it will work.**

 **Hooddies: You are not the only person that has thought of Kalawarner as a secretary. And were not alone 'Angeldoctor' also thought of it in his story 'Devils and Vampires'. I'm not sure about Raynare and Kalawarner in the harem I just don't think it will work. No, Issei will not have a peerage he is a Human.**

 **WishingForNoErrorsSoHard: No I don't think Koneko will be in the harem and there are other ways for Issei to learn Senjutsu. Also Koneko doesn't start learning Senjutsu til Volume 5 so yea.**

 **Animeloverq8: No Issei will not be a Devil the tags for the story say Human and Magician Issei. So Issei will still be human through this whole fic. Yes Issei will have a harem it's in the summary and the end of the last chapter.**

 **Bunny153539: Yeah this story was inspired by The Magician and I actually didn't like the whole summoning from fiction thing in the story to.**

 **SpecH82: I completely understand your reservations about Elemental Sight. But let's look at this logically. Issie is an average human who just discovered magic and found out he has magic. While Tatsuya is the very definition of prodigy his ability to comprehend knowledge is way above that of a human. Remember Elemental Sight uses the brain to build what the user sees. Also Tatsuya has known about magic all of his life and trained in it extensively. And still after years of using the Elemental Sight Tatsuya still can't see into the future. So Issei being able to see into the future will most likely not happen in this fic. But I might find ways to cheat that. :)**

 **Apocalups Dragon: Issei will get Decomposition but I might change the name of Gram Demolition. But i'm not sure about Regrowth.**

 **Please read author's note at the end.**

 **Posted October 8, 2016**

 **Chapter 2: Familiar Time**

* * *

 **(Magic is Real)**

 _Abandoned Warehouse_

Issei stared at the magic circle with no expression on his face. How could he possibly react to the situation that he is in. He expected a powerful monster that could dominate like a dragon, or a beautiful women he could perv on. But what he got is neither of those, it's actually quite underwhelming.

"Your a crow." He said blandly to his new familiar.

That's right what he is currently staring at is a baby black crow with weird red eyes the hold three tomoes in them.

"No i'm an Uchiha." The crow said back to Issei. It's tone clearly held annoyance at his assumption.

"Your a crow."

"I'm an Uchiha

"Your a crow."

"I'm an Uchiha."

"I'm pretty sure i'm staring at a fucking crow."

"No you're staring at a fucking Uchiha."

…

…

…

"Okay, how about you tell what an Uchiha is before I blast you into oblivion." Issei said to the crow who he is seriously regretting summoning. The crow then flew over to Issei before landing in his messy hair. It ruffled inside the hair getting itself comfortable.

"I have a name you know, it's Izumi." The now named Izumi said to Issei with annoyance lacing her voice. Issei just nodded wanting to get to the explanation.

"Well you see we Uchiha were originally crows but were blessed by the some of the Shinto Gods giving us amazing abilities." Izumi said in a haughty tone and Issei was almost sure if she had a chest it would currently be pushed out.

…

"So you're a crow with special abilities." Issei said flatly looking at Izumi with a deadpan stare. His stare plus tone caused izumi to deflate slightly before coming back full force.

"NO!" She yelled into Issei ear causing him to jump in surprise and stumble. He rubbed his ear with his right hand and glared at the crow. She didn't have to yell so loud! As he was thinking this Issei's mind stopped and he stared at the crow with no expression on his face.

"Hey… your a girl right?" He asked the question completely serious. Izumi glared at Issei with her weird eyes which was incredibly intimidating.

"Of course i'm a girl you FUCKING IDIOT!" She started off slow before yelling in Issei's ear causing him to fall on his butt in surprise. He rubbed his ears again to get rid of the ringing.

"What the hell! Why did you yell again?!" Issei yelled right back towards the cro-Uchiha. Izumi just continued glaring at the magician before huffing and crossing her wings over her chest.

"Because you question if I was a girl." The Uchiha said annoyed the useless questions her new master were. Ugh why did she accept the contract in the first place, a powerful, charismatic, handsome, and intelligent man with a harem that could kick ass and solve every problem himself.

Issei just grumbled to himself while trying to remember his earlier train of thought. When Issie finally remembered he started crying while getting on his hands and knees muttering to himself.

"Dammit, that womanly voice that could have been a beautiful kimono-wearing Nekomata with big tits. But nooooo he got an annoying crow." He sadly said to himself while Izumi just glared at him.

Somewhere in another dimension a seductive kimono-wearing Nekomata with giant tits sneezed before looking around confused. She then shrugged her shoulders causing her bountiful jugs to do something amazing.

Meanwhile Izumi sighed to herself at the actions of her master. She then noticed something peculiar about her master.

"Hey master, what is wrong with your left arm."

Issei looked up from his misery confused at her question before looking towards his arm. It had red dragonic-looking gauntlet on it with a green gem on it and two yellow spikes. Issei just stared at his arm before reacting rather violently.

"AAAHHHH. What the fuck is wrong with my arm?" Issei screamed while flailing his arms around. Izumi just stared at the scene with a sweatdrop, seriously this is her master the person who proclaimed they would be the 'Strongest Human.'

As Izumi was lost in her thoughts Issei had already calmed down and is looking at the gauntlet in curiosity. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath, he soon opened his eyes and noticed the gauntlet is gone. The gauntlet had apparently been sapping his magical energy, when he cut the connection it just dematerialized. He sighed in relief, happy he didn't have to explain to his parents about his arm.

 **[It would be annoying to explain your arm.]** A deep voice resonated within Issei's mind causing the teen to look around for the origin of the voice. When he found no on he just shook head trying to get his head around the situation.

'Okay I must be going crazy. First magic now a mysterious voice in my head. I should get myself check out.' Issei thought to himself sighing while reviewing how weird his life had become.

' _You're not the only one that heard the voice master.'_ A feminine voice that Issei recognized as Izumi's resonated within his mind. Issei looked over at the Uchiha to be sure it was her voice he heard. When the crow-like creature stared back at him silently it confirmed the question.

' _Wait, how are speaking to me in my mind?'_ Issei asked confused about the whole situation.

' _It's part of one of the clauses within the Familiar Contract I sighed.'_ Izumi answered while huffing in annoyance. Issei just blinked not remembering putting that clause within the contract. It was probably part of the generic contract since he didn't add much to the contract. He only added an empathy link between which is why Issei can easily tell Izumi's emotions.

' _Ookay so what was that deep voice.'_

 **[That would be me.]** Again the deep voice was heard causing Izumi and Issei to look around. Whoever the voice belonged to was most likely intercepting there metal conversations which is something neither are comfortable. The deep voice just sighed at the incompetence the two were showing.

 **[Down here you fool! Your hand!]** The voice sounded annoyed. It's words causing Izumi and Issei to look at Issei's left hand where a green glow was emanating from. COnveniently the glow is exactly where the green gem from the gauntlet was.

' _Sooo it's safe to assume you're the gauntlet that materializes on my arm?'_ Issei questioned the voice to assure his thoughts.

 **[Yeah]**

' _Well can you tell me what the gauntlet is and what your name is? Assuming you have one at all?'_

 **[Sure. The gauntlet is one of the thirteen Longinus-type Sacred Gears known as the Boosted Gear. And I am Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor and one of the Two Heavenly Dragons.]**

* * *

 **(Magic is Real)**

 _Abandoned Warehouse_

 _Half an Hour Later_

"Wow." It was all Issei could say, and Izumi is in the same shape as him.

After Ddraig's introduction followed by quite a lot of yelling the group of three decided to share information about themselves with each other. Safe to say they are all being who seriously have a lot of potential in Issei's and Izumi's case or already incredibly powerful in Ddraig's case.

 **[Were prime potential lab rats.]** Ddraig muttered darkly and you can't blame him he was once experimented on before.

Where the hell do you think those useless Twice Criticals come from. **(AN: Seriously those things sounds useless and are useless. Unless your Siegfried who was lucky. Please tell me you agree with me.)**

Issei is a human that was just introduced to the supernatural world and yet he has surprisingly large magical reserve. And probably the OP magic in the world that takes the form of Elemental Sight.

Izumi is and Uchiha which isn't that special unless you take into consideration there rarity. Uchihas are highly desired familiars and have practically been hunted into extinction. The only reason Izumi accepted becoming his familiar is because of his use of the Familiar Summoning Ritual. Which is said to try and pair up masters and familiars that fit well together, and Izumi took a chance and ended up with Issei.

Uchihas are being that are high skilled in Fire and Illusion Magic, along with having a type of Eye Magic called the Sharingan that is seriously awesome! They also fly faster than most supernatural beings thanks to their blessing they received from the Shinto Deities. **(AN: If you don't know what the Sharingan is, please search it up. I don't want to explain it.)**

Finally Ddraig is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, who can be considered God-Class beings. Considering Ddraig is an oddity is his own right considering he was born with the ability to double his own power. If that isn't OP than Issei doesn't know what is.

They really are the perfect lad rats.

"Definetly, do you know how many would commit genocide to possess the Elemental SIght? I suggest you try and keep that secret." Izumi said to Issei her voice clearly showing her worry. Issei looked at Izumi hoping for her to give him more information on the matter, luckily Ddraig answered his unasked question.

 **[She's right partner, Hecate is a prime example of this. If dhe can't have the Elemental Sight herself she'll try to find a way to control you.]** Ddraig's voice sounded through the warehouse. Issei looked at Ddraig in confusion on 'Hecate' is.

"Who's Hecate?" His voice showed confusion on who this person is. And depending on the feelings he is getting from Ddraig and Izumi he really should know.

"Hecate is a goddess of Greek Mythology who represents magic, ghost, and a bunch of other stuff. She's a woman who would start the apocalypse if i meant discovering something new about magic. Studying furthering her magical ability is all she cares about in her immortal life." Izumi said incredulous at the fact Issei doesn't know about Hecate, Ddraig is currently having similar thoughts as well.

Issei looked at Izumi and 'looked' Ddraig confused at their silence, seriously what is so wrong about not knowing about a goddess of a a country he has never been to.

 **[Partner, Hecate is well known for her shrewd and cocky personality along with her drive to do anything to further her magic as the Uchiha said before. And she is willing to do anything, she was willing to sleep with Hephaestus just to get information on crafting Mystic Codes, another perfect example would the Siege of Mount Hiei.]**

"The Siege of Mount Hiei!" Issei exclaimed in shock at the revelation. Of course he knows what the Siege of Mount Hiei is he's Japanese it's practically impossible not to know.

The Siege of Mount is an event that happened during the reign of Oda Nobunaga a japanese warlord born during the Sengoku Period of Japan. When Oda led an army of warriors against the warrior monks of Mt. Hiei. The battle was more of a massacre considering Oda's overwhelming numbers versus the warrior monks lesser numbers.

"Wait what role did Hecate play in that massacre?" Issei asked Ddraig frantically to know the the answer.

 **[Simple, The Siege of Mount Hiei never happened.]**

…

…

"Wha-."

 **[Oda Nobunaga never charge the mountain with 30,000 men, he never set fire to the mountain. What actually happen is Hecate set up a giant ritual around the mountain to forcibly summon Great Red into the Human World using the warrior monks and civilians as power sources. Fortunately the ritual failed, unfortunately all the people that unknowingly powered the ritual died along with setting fire to the mountain. Hecate then used her abilities in magic and implanted memories into everyone that Oda was the cause of the whole event.]**

Silence.

Just pure silence, there was no sound coming from Issei as he thought over the words that left Ddraig's 'mouth'.

To think that one of the most famous warlords of Japan actually never committed one of the biggest massacres ever. To think such an historic event never actually happened.

What else in history was actually caused by supernatural beings.

Safe to say Issei fainted from the implications.

* * *

 **(Magic is Real)**

 _Rode to the Hyoudou Residence_

 _Half an Hour Later_

The resident magician Is currently walking towards his home. He had just finished cleaning the remains of the Familiar Summoning Ritual so no one will find it, he has to keep magic a secret and all that.

Through the trek home Issei was in deep thought about the fact Hecate had caused such a huge massacre just to summon a being that probably would have killed her. Issei never had a real opinion about the supernatural world before, even though those legends depict dragons as ferocious monster that just kill, kidnap, and eat through their whole lives before some hero or god comes to slay it. Ddraig had completely broken that assumption with his attitude and knowledge.

So when they were legends like Medea of Colchis he thought they were just exaggerated a lot. But the story of Hecate broke that assumption again. To put it simply the legends of the supernatural world and it are backwards.

Dragons are depicted as animals that should be put down. And Gods and Goddesses are depicted as beings that always act for the good of humanity.

Yeah bullshit.

So far Ddraig and Hecate are the complete opposites of what they are depicted as in legends. SO Issei decided to stop trusting the legends of the mundane world and learn about them from someone more experienced with the supernatural world.\

How the hell is he going to do that though. Solomon's book only contains information on magic and supernatural races, not anything about legends and myths. Ddraig has knowledge but he never bothered to learn that much just stuff that was relevant to him. How the hell Hecate was relevant to Ddraig he doesn't know. But considering Ddraig's burst of anger whenever Issei asks for more information about Hecate, she most likely slighted him in the past.

' _Hey Izumi why is it no one is questioning the fact there is a crow in my hair.'_ Issei said over the mental link to Izumi who is currently resting in his hair. And for some reason no one is paying attention to that fact. It's like having a bird in your hair has suddenly become the norm.

' _I told you master, Uchihas are skilled in the use of Illusion Magic. So I placed an illusion around us to avoid attention, to everyone else you're just a generic middle school student walking home.'_ Izumi said to Issei pride practically oozing from her 'voice'. Issei was stunned at her sentence before waving his arms around like an idiot. Depending on the people around him his assumption is correct. The people see him walking but they don't see do anything else.

That means…

Issei giggled perversely and shameless ogled a woman with huge breasts as she walked by. His attention was soon shifted to another one, and another one. Without any of the woman or anyone for that matter knowing.

Issei's two companions had varied reactions to his actions. Izumi had a massive sweatdrop while Ddraig groaned in anguish.

 **[Why is it I always get the perverts. First Belzard, then Elsha, and Damien. Why do you hate me world, why?]** Ddraig mutter quietly and you can practically hear the pain in his voice.

' _Wow master you can at least show some tact and be subtle about your desires.'_ Izumi said through the link while chuckling internally.

"Why should I Izumi? This is heaven I can perv on all these woman and not get slapped for! Maybe we should go into the girl's changing roo-." Issei said excited for the possibilities of Izumi's skills.

"I'm going to have to stop you there master. I'm not going to let you abuse my abilities for your perverse desires." Izumi's tone clearly held no room for argument.

"What! Why?" Issei protested hoping to keep his peeping tool.

"No!"

"Izumi please?"

"No!"

Issei visibly sank at Izumi's denial, he sulked the rest of the way in sadness.

As Issei and company came upon his house, Issei stood in front of it and thought for a moment.

' _Hey Izumi do you know how to make a nest?'_

Issei heard a scoff over the mental link when he asked his question.

' _Of course I can make a nest master. Why?'_

' _Well you can you make a nest on that tree right there, the one right next to my window?'_

' _Sure.'_

As Izumi flew forward to start building her nest while Issei went inside. As he walked up the stairs to his bedroom on the second floor his mom called.

"Issei is that you?" Issei's mom called from the kitchen, the distinct smell of spices told Issei she is cooking.

"Yes mom." Yelled back Issei to make sure his mom heard him.

"Okay just going to let you know i'm making meatloaf for dinner tonight."

"Okay."

Issei soon entered his room and dropped to the floor. He looked under his bed and reached for Solomon's book. Issei wiped the small amount of dust that had gathered on the book before sitting at his desk and flipping through pages. The silence was soon broken by Ddraig's voice sounding through the room.

 **[What are you looking for partner?]**

"I'm looking for a type of magic to learn. I've been debating between what to learn next. I'm stagnating now in my training since all i've been doing recently is learn how to write runes for the ritual and magical exercises. If what you and Izumi said is true, then I need to learn how to defend myself." Issei's voice held a surprisingly amount conviction in it at the end. Enough to actually silence Ddraig who is currently reevaluating his opinion of Issei. So Ddraig to the liberty of looking through Issei's eyes and helping him in his search to learn a new type of magic.

* * *

 **(Magic is Real)**

 _Unknown Place_

 _Unknown Time_

A deep voice chuckled through the colorful void known as the Dimensional Gap.

The Dimensional Gap is the space in between the different dimensions of the world. A vast area that a person can easily be lost in, it's effect causing madness to all those not protected.

The being that is chuckling is a huge and i mean HUGE red dragon with large wings and orange eyes. It's body covered in thick red scales so thick and strong that not even an atomic bomb can scratch them.

The being is Great Red a Dragon that is tied 666 for the strongest being in existence.

" **Your life is interesting boy."** Great Red spoke as his eyes shifted to the person sitting in a throne-like chair next to him. The person is male that seemed oddly familiar, he has dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes.

Well he should be familiar after all this is Issei Hyoudou.

300 years in the future.

And in front of the two being is a massive screen made of light showing a video of a younger Issei looking through Solomon's book.

"You know it's weird, you can dream of the past yet not the future. You'd think you would have stopped Trihexa before it was unsealed." Issei's accused Great Red but voice held a softness showed he wasn't serious. Great Red just scoffed at the notion of what he is saying.

" **Don't patronize me Issei, you know I don't meddle in the lives of the weaker."**

"Yet you helped during the Siege of the Underworld and willing to watch my life. I know you're many thing Great Red but surely not a hypocrite." A smirk formed on Issei's face.

" **Because you're not weaker than me. If you really tried you could kill me."**

"If you tried you could kill me too."

Great Red begrudgingly accepted the fact even though he doubts it. Issei is too damn slippery to kill, it's scary especially when you he's _human_. Issei wasn't strong, but he's skilled and smart and that's all anyone needs to take down any opponent, even Great Red.

Especially if Issei uses _those_. Great Red shivered at the thought of those _things_. Even though don't looked frightening they are scary as hell.

It reminded Issei that in the supernatural world they are tied for the top with Ophis. The three of them are often called the 'Three Primordials'.

Two Dragon Gods and a single Human.

Issei Hyoudou is the perfect example of the potential humans hold.

The screen soon grabbed both his and Issei's attention and they both returned to watching the life of Issei Hyoudou.

 _ **The God of Magic.**_

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Hey readers this is the second chapter of 'Magic is Real'. I'm sorry for the short chapter I meant to make it longer but i'm really tired. I promise next chapter will be longer.**

 **I bet you're all wondering what '** _ **those**_ ' **are? Well your questions will eventually be answered.**

 **As you see Izumi, Issei's familiar is a blessed crow. Pretty much she's just a blessed crow from Shinto Mythology that have been hunted into practical extinction because of their usefulness. Tell me your thoughts about her as a whole.**

 **If you haven't already figured it out this whole story is basically Issei and Great Red watching Issei's life and how his legend started.**

 **Also do you readers want Issei to use a weapon or just stick to magic.**

 **Also just because of the way I introduced Hecate doesn't mean she's the big antagonist of the story. It was just a way give Issei an opinion on the Gods in general and gives him a drive to learn more. Hecate is basically a magus from Fate, willing to do anything to further their studies in magecraft. Like I don't know kidnap and experiment on children or kidnap and kill children ritualistically.**

 **But here's the real kicker do you readers want Issei to** _ **slay**_ **Hecate. That's right slay, kill, destroy, do you readers want an epic fight between Hecate the Goddess of Magic and Issei a human who will become the God of Magic**

 **Finally title change? Anyone think this story needs a new title? Oh and I opened a forum for my stories look on my profile for that information.**

 **Also anyone willing to become my beta for the story.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

 **JJplayz out!**


End file.
